Stark sein
by CKLizzy
Summary: Sie bringen ein großes Opfer. Für ihre Mission. Für ihre Freunde. Für die, die sie lieben. Und wer nicht stark bleibt, geht zugrunde.


**Stark sein**

Titel: Stark sein

Autor: CK

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Genre: Angst, H/C, Friendship (mit ein bisschen Romance)

Rating: P16 / R

Spoiler: "Critical Mass" / "Kritische Masse", Folge 2.13

Inhalt: Sie bringen ein großes Opfer. Für ihre Mission. Für ihre Freunde. Für die, die sie lieben. Und wer nicht stark bleibt, geht zugrunde.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Stargate SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß und zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu lebenden und toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Anm.: Die Story ist mehr ein Experiment als alles andere. Also bitte bitte Gnade walten lassen ;)

* * *

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Doch die Nacht schien noch länger zu werden.

Ruhelos streifte John Sheppard durch die Gänge von Atlantis, nachdenklich, grübelnd über die Geschehnisse des Tages. Die wenigen Personen, denen er um diese Zeit noch begegnete, grüßte er automatisch, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Gekleidet in Jogginghose und etwas zu großem T-Shirt, die er zu seinem Schlafensemble umfunktioniert hatte, hielten ihn wohl einige für einen Schlafwandler. Doch zu seinem Bedauern war John hellwach.

Seine Füße trugen ihn mir fast erschreckender Routine in die Räumlichkeit, die sie zur "Kantine" erklärt hatten. Der Saal war verlassen, das Licht gedämpft. Nicht dass er etwas Anderes erwartet hätte. Jetzt galt es nur noch eine Entscheidung zu treffen – Kaffee oder Tee? Die Unvernunft siegte und er entschied sich für Kaffee, auch wenn das seiner Schlaflosigkeit oder der Abhilfe von selbiger nicht gut tun würde. Aber die Hoffnung auf Schlaf für diese Nacht hatte er ohnehin längst aufgegeben.

Mit seiner Tasse in der Hand ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Das einzige Geräusch, was zu hören war, war Johns leise Schlürfen des Kaffees und... Regen. Erstaunt wandte er seinen Blick zu den Panorama-Fenstern, die zur Terrasse führten. Tatsächlich, es regnete.

Seltsam, wie das Wetter auf Atlantica es immer wieder schaffte, sich dem seelischen Befinden seiner Bewohner anzupassen. Sheppard wusste, dass die meisten, die mit den Vorfällen des Tages vertraut waren, ähnlich betreten waren wie er selbst.

Noch mehr Gedanken allerdings machte er sich um Elizabeth. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, sie arbeiten zu lassen und ihn damit mehr oder weniger aus dem Büro geschickt. Keine Worte, kein Gespräch, das ihnen vielleicht helfen konnte. Ihm war klar, dass es sie belastete, weit mehr als ihn. Doch schien es, dass er ihr diesmal nicht beistehen, sie unterstützen konnte. Dass sie es nicht zuließ.

John seufzte tief und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände auf. Der Duft des Kaffees stieg ihm in die Nase, ein Duft, den er seit jeher als angenehm empfunden hatte und der aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigend auf ihn wirkte. Glücklicherweise musste man nicht alles verstehen, dachte er bei sich und schmunzelte innerlich.

Doch der Ernst holte ihn rasch wieder ein. Und er begann sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Elizabeths Gesicht tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, dieser leere Blick, der Schmerz, die Enttäuschung, die sie über ihr eigenes Verhalten verspürte. Er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, wie es ihr ging. Sie waren doch Freunde – und waren Freunde nicht dazu da, sich gegenseitig zu helfen, sich zuzuhören, um füreinander gerade in schweren Zeiten mehr als sonst da zu sein?

Ja, das waren sie, beantwortete er sich seine Frage ohne zu zögern selbst.

Sein Gefühl – seine Elizabeth-Antennen, die ihm mit der Zeit gewachsen waren und ihn ein beinahe untrügliches Bewusstsein bezüglich des Befindens der Expeditionsleiterin hatten entwickeln lassen – sagte ihm, dass sie nach wie vor keine Ruhe gefunden hatte. Vielleicht saß sie noch immer in ihrem Büro, vielleicht wälzte sie sich ruhelos in ihrem Bett – den normalen, dringend benötigten Schlaf hatte sie jedoch auf keinen Fall gefunden.

Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg, nach ihr zu sehen.

Sheppard überkam ein Anflug von Erleichterung, als er Elizabeth nicht in ihrem Büro auffand und sie sich ebenso nicht auf dem – auf ihrem – Balkon aufhielt. Das ließ in ihm die leise Hoffnung aufkeimen, dass ihr eventuell der wohl verdiente Schlaf doch nicht vergönnt war. Oder sie zumindest beschlossen hatte, dass dies der Fall sein sollte.

Trotzdem folgte er dem Drängen einer inneren Stimme und schlug außerdem noch den Weg zu Weirs Quartier ein. Als er allerdings davor stand und ansetzte zu klopfen, fragte er sich doch für einen Moment, was er eigentlich hier machte. Er war immerhin drauf und dran, in Elizabeths Privatsphäre einzudringen – Freunde oder nicht. Möglicherweise schlief sie auch selig – in dem Fall beneidete er sie wirklich – und er weckte sie nur unnötig.

Andererseits mahnte ihn sein Bauchgefühl, sicher zu stellen, dass sie in Ordnung war...

* * *

Die Gänge von Atlantis waren wie ausgestorben, als sie sie durchquerte. Keine Menschenseele schien sich hier zu befinden; alles war dunkel. Leblos. Wohin waren nur alle verschwunden? Nicht einmal das übliche Wachpersonal, das rund um die Uhr patrouillierte, begegnete ihr.

Ihr Büro wirkte bedrohlich – sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber es schien ihr wie der Schlund eines Ungeheuers, wie es nur von dem schwachen Mondlicht minimal erhellt wurde.

Als sie dann den Verhörraum betrat, erschrak sie – Kavanagh saß dort, schaute sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Blick war starr, wirkte tot. Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu; in diesem Moment kippte er nach vorne. Sein Kopf schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Tisch auf und Elizabeth kämpfte gegen aufkommende Übelkeit, als sie das Messer sah, das in seinem Rücken steckte. Ronons Messer.

_"Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert. Wie Sie es wollten." _

Weir zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um, doch konnte sie den Besitzer der Stimme, die sie eben vernommen hatte, nirgends entdecken. Sie wusste, dass es sich um Ronon handeln musste, die Stimme war zu markant. Aber er war nicht zu sehen; noch immer schien die Stadt verlassen.

Erst jetzt sickerte langsam durch, was Ronons Stimme gesagt hatte. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Den Gedanken zu festigen, dass sie an seinem Tod Schuld war. Hatte Ronon nicht gesagt, er sei nur bewusstlos?

_"Sie lassen sich von Gefühlen leiten, statt vom Verstand." _

Eine neue Stimme. Kavanagh. Und sie formulierte einen der Vorwürfe, die der Wissenschaftler ihr machte. Seine Worte fielen förmlich auf sie ein. Sie kamen aus dem Nichts, klangen blechern und fern, hallten durch den Raum. Und sein Körper... sein Leichnam... hatte sich nicht gerührt.

Doch darum kümmerte sich ihr Kopf im Moment nicht. Ihre Gedanken gingen in eine ganz andere Richtung. Hatte er Recht? War sie eine Gefahr für die Expedition? Ließ sie sich tatsächlich mehr von ihrem Gefühl als von Rationalität zu Entscheidungen bringen?

_"Sie haben nicht genug Kraft, um den Kampf gegen die Wraith anzuführen." _

Seine Worte waren wie Schläge.

Ja, sie war schwach. Sie hatte die Verantwortung über so viele Menschen, und doch war sie nur eine einfache Frau, die genauso Schutz und Zuflucht suchte, wie alle anderen. Doch ihr blieb es verwehrt. Sie musste immer stark sein. Dort stark sein, wo sie es eigentlich nicht war.

_"Der Trust muss Sie nicht in die Luft sprengen, solange Dr. Weir das Zepter schwingt!" _

Sie würde alles zerstören. Sie würde für den Tod der Menschen auf Atlantis Schuld sein, weil sie nicht die Führungsqualitäten besaß, die sie für diese Mission brauchte. Das hier war Militär. Das war Krieg.

Sie war nur eine einfache Wissenschaftlerin, eine Diplomatin. Aber ihre Feinde, allen voran die Wraith, hielten nichts von Verhandlungen.

Sie sah sie vor sich. All die Wesen, die ihnen, Atlantis, Unheil zufügen wollten. Sie umkreisten sie, genauso wie Kavanaghs Worte. Sie fauchten sie an. Kamen näher. Bedrohten sie. Engten sie ein. Langten mit scharfen Krallen nach ihr.

Und sie wollte sich fangen lassen. Wollte, dass es endete – die Angst, die ständige Sorge. Sie war schwach. Ergeben und nicht mehr Willens zu kämpfen, die Starke zu mimen, ließ sie die Mauern um sich herum einreißen. Ließ sie Schilde sinken. Gab die Verteidigungslinie auf.

Die Wesen um sie herum stürzten auf sie zu, packten sie hart, rissen sie zu Boden.

* * *

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Elizabeth hoch. Orientierungslos blickte sie hin und her und sah doch nur die Wesen ihres Alptraumes. Ihr war, als hätte jemand ihr die Luft abgeschnürt. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Beine, zog sich zusammen, machte sich so klein wie möglich.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich John, der jegliche Abwägung und Überlegung, ob er sie um diese Nachtzeit wirklich stören sollte, in dem Moment verworfen hatte, als der Schrei zu ihm nach draußen drang, direkt neben ihrem Bett befand. Erst als er ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, schreckte sie zusammen, schrie abermals kurz auf und duckte sich weiter, etwas flüsternd, was John als "Bitte tötet mich nicht" zu identifizieren glaubte.

"Elizabeth", sprach John sanft und legte ihr, sich vor sie setzend, seine zweite Hand auf ihre andere Schulter. "Elizabeth, es war nur ein Traum. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hören Sie?"

Beinahe wie in Zeitlupe kehrte sie in die Realität zurück; ihre Augen fokussierten sich unendlich langsam, doch endlich bemerkte sie ihren Gegenüber. Noch immer zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.

"Was ist los, Elizabeth? Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

Weir holte tief Luft und sagte für einen Moment nichts, dann jedoch begann sie zu sprechen.

"Es war... Kavanagh. Seine Worte, seine Vorwürfe. Ich bin schwach, John. Ich werde immer Schuld daran sein, wenn Menschen sterben. Diese Expedition ist nicht mehr das, was sie einst sein sollte. Das hier ist kaum noch Forschung. Das ist Krieg, John. Krieg. Ich bin Diplomatin, aber im Krieg redet niemand."

Trotzdem sie seinen Namen sagte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich der Angesprochene war. Ihr Blick wirkte leer und sie redete, als wollte sie flüchten, als würde jedes Wort, das sie sprach, sie weiter von ihrem Alptraum wegtragen.

Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass er wusste, was sie meinte, wie sie sich fühlte. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er an die Weisheit, die ihm seine Mutter einst mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte – auf jeden Regentag folgt Sonne – unumstößlich glaubte. Aber er wusste, dass er solche Worte niemals überzeugend aussprechen könnte – denn es wäre nicht die Wahrheit gewesen.

Ja, das hier war Krieg. Die Wraith auf der einen Seite und nun noch die Goa'uld auf der anderen. Ständig Angriffe, Kämpfe, Gefechte. Zerstörung, Verluste. Verletzte. Tote.

Und er hatte nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie Weir sich fühlen musste. Er selbst war Soldat – aber Elizabeth?

Hilflos und Ermangelung der richtigen Worte zog er die Wissenschaftlerin zu sich und nahm sie in den Arm. Wäre er weniger das Klischee eines Durchschnitts-Mannes, wüsste er, welche Worte anzubringen nun die richtigen wären, dachte er resigniert bei sich - bis sich etwas in ihm meldete und ihm sagte, dass es in solch einer Situation keine richtigen Worte gab.

Und irgendwie schien das auch zu stimmen. Wie sollte er Elizabeth schon helfen können, außer mit seiner Anwesenheit, damit, dass er ihr zeigte, dass jemand da war, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte.

"Erzählen Sie mir was, John. Irgendetwas, damit diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf verschwinden, damit ich nicht ständig daran denken muss. Bitte", bat Weir irgendwann leise und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Und während er nach den Taschentüchern auf ihrem Nachttisch langte, begann er zu erzählen. Von der Schönheit der vielen Planeten, die sie schon gesehen hatten. Von glücklicheren Zeiten und Anekdoten aus seiner eigenen Kindheit und Jugend, von seinen Erlebnissen, den Urlauben mit Freunden. Und einige Male spürte er ein Lächeln der Frau in seinen Armen, deren Gesicht an seiner Schulter ruhte. Sie genoss die ruhige, leise Stimme.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste sie sich aus der Umarmung ihres 2IC und stand auf.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", erklärte sie ihm und verschwand im Badezimmer, um sich ihr Gesicht ein wenig mit kaltem Wasser abzuwaschen.

John ließ sich derweil zurück auf das Bett sinken und streckte sich darauf aus, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkend. Ein Schmunzeln Weirs, das ob seines auf dem Bett gemütlich machens auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, als sie wieder in den Hauptraum des Quartiers zurückkehrte, erwiderte er zufrieden. Alles andere als eine lächelnde Elizabeth war in seiner Welt nicht akzeptabel, hatte er bereits vor einer Weile für sich beschlossen.

Kurzerhand legte sie sich neben ihn; ihren Hände spielten mit ihrer Kette, während sie an die Decke starrend nachdachte. Und auch Sheppards Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und nachdenklich. So nebeneinander auf dem Bett liegend, schwiegen sie für einen Moment, lauschten den an der Stadt brechenden Wellen, deren Rauschen durch ein nur angelehntes Fenster hineindrang, und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis John das Wort ergriff.

"Warum kann es nicht einfach immer friedlich und sorglos sein, Elizabeth? Ein wenig wie in diesem Moment", flüsterte er beinahe und zog sie zu sich, seine Arme fast beschützend um sie legend. "Warum muss es überall, wohin wir gehen, Feinde, Krieg und Machtgier geben?"

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und zärtlich küsste er ihr Haar.

"Glauben Sie mir, John, wenn wir eine Antwort darauf wüssten, dann wäre dieses Universum längst ein Ort ohne Tod und Leid." Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

"Sind Sie sicher? Manchmal kommen mir all die lebenden Wesen in diesem Universum so vor, als wäre jeder nur auf sein Eigen, sein Hab und Gut aus, darauf, es zu schützen und, ob notwendig oder nicht, auch darum zu kämpfen. Ich nehme mich da nicht mal aus. Wir sind gierig nach Reichtum und Macht und verschwenden selten einen Gedanken an Nächstenliebe."

"Vielleicht sind sich aber auch nur die wenigsten dieser Tatsache bewusst und deshalb ist die Menschheit, deshalb sind all die Lebewesen im Universum nicht in der Lage, diesen Umstand zu ändern."

"Wer oder was auch immer uns erschaffen hat, Elizabeth, hat uns vielleicht absichtlich so konzipiert. Dafür gesorgt, dass wir kämpfen, miteinander, gegeneinander. Nur damit wir lernen, was wichtig im Leben ist, damit wir das schätzen, was wir haben. Und damit wir jenes schützen."

"Dann wäre das ein hoher Preis, den wir zahlen."

"Und vor allem einer, der wie ich finde viel zu gut seinen Zweck erfüllt, als dass die Lebewesen trotz all des Leids davon ablassen würden, ihn auch weiterhin zu leisten."

"Klingt so, als wäre der 'Sinn des Lebens' es, unsere Seele an den Teufel zu verkaufen", gab die Wissenschaftlerin zurück und beide lachten leise.

Wieder kehrte angenehmes Schweigen ein. Diesmal jedoch grübelten sie weniger, als dass sie diese spürbare Ruhe, den inneren Frieden, den sie in diesem Augenblick empfanden, genossen.

Kein Krieg. Keine Toten. Kein Leid. Nur für diesen einen kurzen Augenblick.

Schließlich setzte Sheppard sich, die junge Frau in seinen Armen mit sich ziehend, auf. Als er mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht umrahmte und mit seinen Daumen zärtlich ihre Wangenknochen streichelte, lag in seinem Blick so viel Zuneigung, so viel Liebe, dass ein angenehm warmes und sicheres Gefühl ihren Körper einnahm.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie eines wissen. Egal, was passiert – Sie sind nicht allein, Elizabeth", sprach er und näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren noch mehr, bevor er flüsternd hinzu fügte: "Auch wenn ich dafür meine Seele verkaufen müsste – ich werde immer für dich da sein."

Seine Worte und Wechsel zum vertrauten Du ließ ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und mit halb geschlossenen Augen nickte Weir.

"Danke", wisperte sie dann zurück und hauchte John einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Die Berührung war so federleicht, mehr eine Ahnung als eine reale Berührung, und trotzdem spürten es beide mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Füreinander da sein. Sich gegenseitig beschützen. Aufeinander aufpassen. Sich Wärme, Zuneigung, Geborgenheit geben.

Möglicherweise hatte all das Tragische und Grausame, was in ihrem Leben geschah, tatsächlich einen tieferen Sinn.

Möglicherweise nur jenen, ihre Herzen noch kräftiger schlagen zu lassen, sie zu stärken und ihnen zu zeigen, was wirklich von Bedeutung war für sie.

Möglicherweise sollte es ihnen die Chance geben, ab und an inne zu halten. Bis die Zeit still stand.

So wie jetzt. Jetzt, da die Berührung des anderen ein sehnsuchtsvolles Brennen hinterlassen hatte und ihnen nur einen Sinn vermitteln wollte. Den anderen zu lieben und aus dieser Liebe Kraft zu schöpfen – für ihren Kampf, für ihre Aufgabe, für ihren Lebensweg.

Gemeinsam würden sie stark sein.

Gemeinsam.

CK, März 2007

_I'm not always strong  
And sometimes I'm even wrong  
But I win when I choose  
And I can't stand to lose_

_But I can't always be  
The rock that you see  
When the nights get too long  
And I just can't go on_

_The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you_

_When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch  
It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face_

_The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you_

_Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you_

_I need you baby  
Yeah yeah  
Oh baby_

_(Shania Twain, "The Woman in me")_


End file.
